Talk:Flynn-Fletcher house
Shouldn't this page be called either Flynn-Fletcher house or Flynn-Fletcher home? The household would be the family in the house, but this article is actually about the house itself and its physical layout. -Topher 07:24, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :I see what you mean. I'll go with renaming it Flynn-Fletcher House (make sure to capitalize "house" and "Flynn-Fletcher"). --Super Flash (Talk) 20:30, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Neighbors The neighbors section will need to be worked on. Candace has to ride her bike to get to Jeremy's house and it takes about 20 minutes ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!"), so that is kind of stretching the definition of a neighbor. — RRabbit42 22:27, 18 April 2009 (UTC) *I just did some work on it. :) -- Ryan Stoppable (talk) 02:58, 18 August 2009 (UTC) The tree In Rollercoaster, the coaster is set aflame when it is landed in the leaves of the tree in the backyard, also bursting the top half of the leaves away. But, in the next episode, it is seen perfectly fine and just like before. The reason for this may be that the tree in fact is some sort of machine? I'm pretty sure we have seen Perry fly out of it in an episode. If the tree is made of steel or iron or something then it's not so weird that it doesn't burn up? -Audun 18:37, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :You are correct. The tree is artificial. Is is both an exit for Perry's hoverjet and an entrance to his lair. The entrance was seen in "Ready for the Bettys" when Phineas accidentally leaned against the part of the tree with the switch. — RRabbit42 03:34, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Reference to another house? The Flynn Fletcher home is very similiar to another home in Boston Massachussets that was being refurbished in the PBS TV series This Old House. This house was built in the late 1950's until the 1970's, the home was in very bad shape and it needed to be remodeled. It had three bedrooms with shower and bathrooms, in the second level, it had gambrel style windows, a big garage and wide kitchen and a very large living room along they had very large and wide basement and a big backyard, it took almost 6 to months to have it renewed from the outside and the interior, and according to home magazine, there are not many homes that have that architecchure of that design simmular to the Flynn - Fletcher home because the home of that style vary. If any one has a doubt in finding a house similiar to Phineas and Ferbs home. Simply log on to a house magazine to see if theres one simmular to the Flynn Fletcher home maybe Kevin O Connel can give you a clue.Tony Duck 19:03, December 20, 2010 (UTC) 2308 How do we know they live in 2308 Maple Drive? Learning to walk again. I believe I've waited long enough. [[User blog:Livin' in a fun house|''Where do I begin?]] 13:00, April 6, 2012 (UTC) :The address was revealed in the envelope in "The Doonkelberry Imperative". PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 00:53, April 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh okay. Thanks. Learning to walk again. I believe I've waited long enough. [[User blog:Livin' in a fun house|Where do I begin?'']] 17:59, June 2, 2012 (UTC)